New Unity revised version
by Sesshoumarurinfan125
Summary: A Rin and Sesshoumaru pairing. This is my revised story of New Unity. This version should be easier to read, and the chapters will be in better order, instead of 13 chapters being on one page.Hope you like it!
1. Emphasis

"Hikari." Hikari turns to face Sesshoumaru who had called out her name "ah Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" She twitched as his face was serious "This Sesshoumaru is going to leave again for a week or two just to get a break because of the Mori and Hikaku incident…. To be alone. "Hikari stood there for a moment before speaking. '"Ah okay. But just two weeks right?" It wasn't even a second later that he replied "Yes, This Sesshoumaru won't be gone for more than two weeks." Hikari looked away from Sesshoumaru "Alright." As Sesshoumaru turns from Hikari He changes his mind and decides he should take Rin with him so nothing happens. "Don't tell Jaken that I'm going Hikari. He would only piss me off." For a moment she didn't realize that he was going to take Rin along. "You sure you wouldn't want Rin to stay with me when you're gone so you're completely alone?" He turned to head for Rin in her room. "No this Sesshoumaru would rather have Rin with me. To tell the truth, her cheerfulness helps my foul mood somewhat." Hikari smirks "Okay. But would you like me to go get Rin for you." Without warning he replied. His voice was serious "No ill do it." Sesshoumaru continues to take off. He comes upon Rin's room, he opens the door and watches Rin sleep for a moment. As Sesshoumaru reaches for Rin she started to rub her eyes and yawned, she battered her eyes for a moment "Se-Sesshoumaru-sama?" "Rin, we are going somewhere for a while. " Rin gives Sesshoumaru a huge grin. Being her usual cheerful self. "Okay!" His face was emotionless "Without Jaken or Ah-un." Rin cocked her head to the side, curious. "Without them Lord Sesshoumaru?" he turned and started to walk off "Yes only us. I'm trying to get away after this commotion and have my anger completely dissipate." Rin quickly ran after him "But wouldn't Rin just bother Lord Sesshoumaru?" He slightly turned his head to look at Rin. "Surprisingly, you don't tend to bother me anymore too much." Rin laughed amusingly "Oh, good. Rin doesn't like to be annoying or anything... unless Rin's annoying Jaken." Sesshoumaru completely turned towards Rin "Don't tell ANYONE But I like to annoy the toad Demon also." Rin giggles. A few moments later Rin and Sesshoumaru approach Hikari. "Hikari were off." Hikari smiled at Rin happy to see her awake. "Okay Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin."

After two days of traveling, Rin and Sesshoumaru come up to a wall of vines. Sesshoumaru walks to a small entrance hidden by some of the trees. Sesshoumaru looks forward as he tells Rin. "Follow." Rin follows and they walk into a big field. Rin is amazed to see a small but beautiful lake concealed by what seems to be endless vines that surround it. Rin runs up to the lake and the water is a nice deep blue color and there are Sakura tree's surrounding the lake. Rin squeals happily. "Whoa, Lord Sesshoumaru, It is so pretty here!" Sesshoumaru sits down against on of the nearby Sakura trees. "Yes it is. This is where I like to go, where not many come around. It's a hard place to find." Rin nods her head as she starts running around collecting flowers from around the field. "Yes it is!" Rin walked back up to Sesshoumaru shoving Sakura petals at him. Squealing happily. "Flowers for you Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru takes the petals she gave him and lays them beside him, and looks up at her. "Rin. We will be staying around here for several days." Rin giggled. "Oh really Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru paused for a moment before responding. "Of course Rin." Rin continues running around looking for a really Pretty flower. She then starts to look if there is a flower still on the Sakura trees. After minutes of searching she finds one, and decides to give it to Sesshoumaru. "Here Sesshoumaru-sama, here's a Sakura flower!" Rin hands the flower to Sesshoumaru. He didn't grab the flower but just stared at Rin for a moment, and then he smiled. "Instead of giving this to me. Why don't you just put it in your hair? It would make you look even prettier." Rin pauses surprised that Sesshoumaru smiled and just basically called her pretty. Rin jumps up once and sticks the flower behind her ear. "Thanks Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Later that night Rin woke up and heard voices. "Oh no, some other people are here now. Sesshou-" Rin notices that Sesshoumaru is gone. She panicked for a moment. "I better go find him!" Rin gets up and starts searching for Sesshoumaru. Rin stops to think of where Sesshoumaru could have gone. Just then she hears someone speak to her. "Young miss; you shouldn't be out here without protection!" Rin turns around to see monks, as she thinks to herself, "_Oh no. Not damn monks!_" The monk grabbed Rin's arm before speaking. "There's a demon here. You need to wait there and well go kill it and bring you back to our village." Rin pulls away and takes off running not wanting to be anywhere near the monks, because she didn't want to go to their village anyway. The monk started to chase after her. "Young miss, stop! There's a demon that way!" Rin stops and asks "How far ahead" Not realizing why she asked the monk replied "The demon is close, in that clearing" Rin then starts running again. Rin heads into the small clearing ahead of her, where she finally comes into view and See's Sesshoumaru. He didn't have his kimono on or his armor. Only the puffy pants. Rin suddenly stops, her face turning completely red. She couldn't believe that she had just seen Sesshoumaru without his kimono or armor on; regardless that it was the back of him.

Sesshoumaru hears Rin's small "gah!" And see's her turn to hide behind a tree. Sesshoumaru quickly comes up to her. Rin is looking the other way, still freaking out, and breathing heavily as Sesshoumaru then gets a huge grin on his face when he notices that she was blushing. "Rin." Rin Jumped and turned towards Sesshoumaru and yelps as she see's his face so close to hers. "Aah! Sesshoumaru-sama! She yelped because she didn't expect to see his face so close-up "Don't do that Sesshoumaru-sama! You scared Rin half to death!" Sesshoumaru smirked and jokingly asked "Are you giving me orders Rin?" She gasps. "Ah no! Of course not Sesshoumaru-sama! Of course not!" Sesshoumaru started to tell Rin that he was joking when the monks interrupted. "Demon! Have you bewitched this child?" Sesshoumaru glared at the monk "No, I have not. Few demons have that ability. I am not one of them." Rin then tells the monk. "I am fine. Lord Sesshoumaru has not bewitched me. I travel with **my** Lord Sesshoumaru, of my own free will, thank you!" Sesshoumaru is surprised to hear Rin call him **her **Sesshoumaru-sama in such a manner. The monk waved his arms in the air. "Girl you are aware that demons eat human's right?" Rin Laughed. "Yeah and?" The monk started getting worked up trying to convince Rin to come with them. "You don't know what kind of intentions he might have for you." Rin Sticks her tongue out at the monks. "Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't do that!" Still amused by Rin's **My Sesshoumaru-sama **comment he copied her. "This Sesshoumaru wouldn't ever harm **HIS** Rin." Noticing the emphasis on _my_ and _his,_ the monk stopped and glared. "You both have emphasized when talking about eahcother. Girl are you in line with this demon or something?" Sesshoumaru ignored the monk's question. "This Sesshoumaru has no time for humans such as yourselves. You should leave before you piss me off." Rin chimed in. "It would be wise to head Sesshoumaru-sama's words." Sesshoumaru's eyes started to turn red. "Your already pissing this Sesshoumaru off sticking your head in personal buisness where it doesn't belong." The monk laughs. "Personal buisness?" Sesshoumaru was about to transform into in true form. "Leave. Now. Before I. kill you." Sesshoumaru starts to transform into his true form, because the monks weren't leaving as he told them to. As Sesshoumaru became his true form the monks couldn't believe how much power he had. They were so terrified that they couldn't move. The wind of Sesshoumaru's power is blowing on the monks and is blowing Rin's hair everywhere. Out of pure instinct Sesshoumaru's tail swoops down and stops right next to Rin. The monks had thought it was going to hit her. Then his tail wraps around Rin hoisting her in the air, and sets her on his neck near his head. Still instinctively doing so. He has no idea that he was doing it. The monks then realize they could never hope to defeat Sesshoumaru, they take off running. Rin was happy and hyped up with adrenaline; she hugged the fur on Sesshoumaru's neck. "Whoa, Lord Sesshoumaru your the strongest ever!" Sesshoumaru was surprised to see Rin hugging his neck. Sesshoumaru used his tail to set Rin back on the ground and reverted to his usual human form. Still shirtless. "Rin. Go back to the camp and go back to sleep while I finish what I was doing." He told her to do so in his usual cool self. Rin of course was her usual cheerful, obedient self and heads back to camp.


	2. confessions

Rin woke up from a dream and looked over at Sesshoumaru; he had his head cocked to the side in a way she hadn't seen before. His eyes were also closed. "Se-Sesshoumaru-sama?" She paused for a moment waiting for some sort of response. She whispered over to him.'' Are you asleep, Sesshoumaru-sama?" There was no response from Sesshoumaru. Rin rarely finds Sesshoumaru asleep. She's only seen him asleep three other times, and it's still a phenomenon to her. She sighed. "I was going to tell you about another weird dream but it seems your actually asleep." She paused again and added, "I actually had two."

A little later Sesshoumaru wakes up and see's Rin talking to herself, annoyed. "Gah! What is this song, why did I dream of it and why can't I stop thinking about it!" "Rin?" Rin jumped as she heard Sesshoumaru's voice. She was happy to see him awake. "Ah Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin has had two weird dreams last night! And I can't get the song I dreamt of out of my head." It wasn't often that Rin dreamt dreams that she thought was important to tell him. So Sesshoumaru was curious. "What were the dreams?" Rin started to blush. "Well the first one was that Rin was looking in the lake and started to change.'' Sesshoumaru waited for Rin to continue. But she didn't. "In what ways?" Rin laughed nervously. "Well Rin had started to look like the demon in my dream two nights ago." Rin paused. "Then the reflection told me that I was shadow dog but I had to confess first. I asked it what I had to confess and it wouldn't tell me." Rin Paused again. "Then it said one word that made me realize what I was supossed to confess." Sesshoumaru looks at Rin puzzled. "Confess what? To whom?" Rin laughed nervously again. "Um… well. Confess something to... Um, well you… Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru had no idea what she was about to say, so he asked. "What?" Rin's face was Red. "R-Rin….. Lo-…." Sesshoumaru was now curious about what she wanted to tell him. "Say it already Rin.'' Rin takes a loooong pause. "Rin Lo- …" Rin clenches her eyes shut and yells "I love **Sesshoumaru**!-" Before the shocked to hell Sesshoumaru could respond Rin jumped up and headed away from him. "I-I need to go look at something!" Rin runs up to the lake looking at her reflection. Sesshoumaru walks up behind her but not close enouph to have his reflection is the water. "Nothings happening." Rin jumped at Sesshoumaru's voice. She squeaks as she turned to a SMILING Sesshoumaru. "Eeek! Lord Sesshoumaru is smiling! Somthings wroooong! Are you sick Lord Sesshoumaru? Are you feeling okay?" Sesshoumaru laughed. "No I'm not sick. I'm fine. I just can't believe you just told me that, and can't believe that you called my name with no title. Rin was shocked. "I-I-I I just called Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru…without a t-title…." Sesshoumaru put his hands on Rin's shoulders; he started to lean into her. "I have to punish you for that you know.''


	3. Happenings

Rin looked up into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes as he leaned in closer and closer. Her eyes widen as he grabbed her face. "This is your punishment Rin" His face was centimeters away from Rin's face. Rin sits wide eyed not knowing what to do. Rin lets out a muffled yelp as Sesshoumaru's lips pressed against her own. After the kiss Sesshoumaru continued to be centimeters away from her face. "You should give it back." Rin didn't know what to think. Her head was spinning. "Give what back?" Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes. "The kiss of course." Rin just stood still for a moment. "Um… Kay.'' She then leaned in and gave Sesshoumaru a kiss, thinking, "_This would completely kill Jaken." _When they opened their eyes, Sesshoumaru was amazed to see that she looked Demon. Still the same brown eyes but with specks of gold and a longer pupil. Her hair was now a deep, dark purple. Her nails were longer and sharper. She had a black moon in the middle of her forehead. On one side of her face, in front of her now pointy ears were two pink markings like Sesshoumaru's. Rin was freaking out wondering why he was looking at her the way he was. "W-What?" He was still staring at her as he spoke. "Look into the water." Rin looked at her reflection in the water and was suprized about how she looked. "Rin changed! I look more like you Lord Sesshoumaru! I look….. Not human." He couldn't believe she was truly a Demon Shadow dog. "You really are a Kage Inuyoukai… (Shadow dog demon.)" Rin didn't exactly understand what a Kage Inuyoukai was, or what they could do. "What are Kage inuyoukai's like?" Sesshoumaru found that it might be wise to explain to Rin what she was. "Well, a Kage Inuyoukai is actually around the same class as Inuyoukai. Were the same in most aspects. Except, their abilities are from a more magical standpoint. They can use levitation, illusion, charm, dream walking and such things like that. Each of us has something that the other lacks… Now if there was someone with both magical and normal abilities then they would either be one of the strongest around or a mutt. Depending on what traits they get…." Rin couldn't believe the things they could do. Sesshoumaru could tell that Rin was exited. Then he thought of an idea Rin would probably come up with. "Rin you should figure out how to look human again as a surprise for Hikari or someone.'' Rin gave Sesshoumaru an evil look. "Yeah.. I should." She couldn't wait to see how Jaken would act being that she would be with them a lot longer than he thought.

It had been almost two weeks and Jaken had been getting annoyed and was complaining that they were not back yet. "Damn. When are they coming back! Why didn't they take me with them! I'm bored!" Hikari herself was getting annoyed as well, but with Jaken. "Jaken! If you don't shut up i'm going to-" Daress interrupted her. "Hikari. Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin should be coming back now right?" Deress was a demon who liked to worship Sesshoumaru , just like Jaken. "When is he getting back with that girl! Why did he want to be alone with a girl. A human? Why? I don't understand! He hates humans! How the hell do you understand this…? '' Deress started to walk in circles talking to himself. Hikari was watching him, tempted to smack the hell outta him. "Daress. Your an idiot! Can't you tell. Or am i the only one?" Daress stopped walking in circles and turned to face Hikari. "What are you talking about?" She laughed. "I mean seriously! It's so damn obvious that Rin-chan likes Sesshoumaru-sama!" Daress laughed. "Of course. Even I knew that." Hikari continued to speak. "I'm pretty sure that everyone but Sesshoumaru-sama notices that. Not to mention I bet Sesshoumaru-sama also likes Rin." Daress was slightly offended. "What! Your crazy. He doesn't want her to be in line with him." Hikari growled at Daress. "Like you'd know! Your not even smart enough to tell how i feel about you! Damn it!" Hikari suddenly clamps her hands over her mouth. Daress was confused "Wait what? What did you just say Hikari? Hikari hold on where you going!'' Hikari continued to run away as she yelled. "Away from your dumb babbling! Of course!"

After trying to figure out how to look human again, Rin gave up for the day. Sesshoumaru watched Rin as she picked flowers, and ran around the field. She soon got bored and decided to go sit down for a while. After she sat down Rin closed her eyes, imagined a field covered only in Sakura flowers and petals. She drew in a deep breathe and exhaled. Sesshoumaru watched her appearance go back to looking human and every trace of her youki and aura disappeared. "Rin" Rin opens her eyes to look towards Sesshoumaru. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment before speaking "You look human again."

The next day Sesshoumaru and Rin headed back to the shrine. As Rin was running into the shrine she saw Hikari. "HIIKAARII!" After hearing Rin's voice Hikari was relieved. Jaken would have to stop complaining. Jaken was overflowing with joy when he saw that Sesshoumaru was back. "Did anything important happen while you were away Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru ignored Jaken and proceeded down the hall towards his room. Jaken ran back to Rin. "Did anything important happen? Where did you and Sesshoumaru-sama go? What did you two do?" Rin smiled at Jaken. "Sesshoumaru-sama just wanted to go to a place to cool down from the Mori and Hikaku incident." Jaken was a little bit angry. "Well, why the hell did he bring you along?" Rin shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm just not annoying. Unlike you." Jakens green face went pink with anger. "I'm not annoying! You're way more annoying than me!" Hikari smacked Jaken on the top of the head. "YES you are! You like never shut up these whole two weeks!" Hikari sent Jaken sailing through the air as she kicked him. Hikari laughed. " Haha Rin, how was the last two weeks for you?" Rin laughed nervously. "Eventful." Hikari smiled deviously. "Like what? What was so eventful about it?" Rin took a step back. "Nothing really. A few monks found Sesshoumaru-sama's secret place and tried to take me back with them to their village. Not to mention they tried to slay Sesshoumaru-sama." Hikari laughed. "Those fools." Rin giggled in response. "Yea, Sesshoumaru-sama went to his true form on them. They automatically ran away!" Rin was tempted to tell Hikari about the kiss incident but Sesshoumaru told her not to. Hikari looked at Rin and crossed her arms. "Rin, your not good at hiding things….What else happened?" Rin knew she couldn't fool Hikari. "I'm not going to tell you…" Hikari gasped. "Why not? Why can't you tell me!" Rin turned away from Hikari, "Because it's not anything important. Some monks just found where Sesshoumaru-sama's secret place is." Hikari was suspicious, she could tell that Rin was leaving something out. "You lie! Something else happened! What was it!" Rin argued with Hikari. "The monk thing! That's all." Hikari sighed. "Fine." Rin excused herself and ran off. Hikari stood there thinking. "_I'll get it out of her somehow_."

Daress walked around a corner and ran into Hikari. "There you are!" Hikari takes off running from Daress. "Oh no.." He didn't plan on letting her escape. "What you said a few days earlier just made sense to me." Hikari didn't let up. She kept running. Daress continued to run after her. Hikari was surprised to run into Rin. Rin grabbed onto Hikari with all her might, and pinned her to a wall. "What did you say to Daress-kun? Hikari refused to tell Rin what she said. "Why should I? You never told me what else happened with you and Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin sighed. "Fine if you tell me, I'll tell you!…Deal?" Hikari agreed. "Deal. I technically told Daress that I liked him." Rin Giggled."Cuuuute Oh Sesshoumaru-sama Kay Ai. Well cya! Ill give you another hint later!" As Rin let go of Hikari Hikari yelled, "No fair!"….."HIKARI, I got you!"


	4. Secrets

Chapter 4

Secrets

Hikari gasped and covered her mouth when Daress said what he did. "I like you as well Hikari-chan!" She was speechless. She couldn't believe they hard-head finally figured it out…She could feel that her face was hot. She assumed she was blushing and clenched her fists and eyes shut. Next thing she knew, Daress had grabbed onto her shoulders. Suddenly she felt something soft on her lips, her eyes shot open to see Daress with his eyes closed kissing her. "MMMMPHHH!" She stared at him shocked, as he moved back from the kiss. They were nose to nose and Daress' facial expression was soft and gentle. Then he started to blush and he pressed his lips together.

Hikari saw Rin across the hall and snuck up behind her. Just as Rin noticed Hikari was beside her, she was glomped. "RIIIIN! After you ran off, Daress caught me!" Hikari started to blush. "He KISSED me!" Rin laughed. "Really! That's awesome. You've liked Daress-kun for a while." Rin paused for a moment thinking. Then she sighed. "Alright Hikari, I'll give you another hint early since this _WONDERFUL _event has happened. SS!" Hikari looked at Rin funny. "Esses? I don't get it. What does Sesshoumaru-sama kayai esses mean?" Rin laughed again. "There are two more hints left, just wait; it'll all make sense in the end. With that Rin skipped away. Hikari followed. "C'mon just tell me!" Rin shook her head. "No. How bout we just go bug-err I mean, visit Jaken." Rin gave Hikari an evil grin and Hikari grinned back. "Fine, but I get another hint after this." Rin crossed her arms. "No fair." Hikari copied Rin and crossed her arms. "Then I won't help you annoy Jaken." Rin sighed. "Fiine…" Hikari and Rin skipped off to Jaken's room.

When they reached Jaken's room Hikari knocked. Hikari forgot that Jaken was so small and didn't see him in the doorway. "Where's he at?" Rin laughed as she watched Jaken's face go red with anger. He started to yell. "I'm down here you stupid imbecile!" Hikari giggled. "I'm sorry. I just forgot you were so little! Don't worry you'll grow up." Jaken stomped his little toad-ish foot. "I am not little AND I am a full-grown demon!" Rin smiled as she approached Jaken. "Jaken-sama, There is a lot of you that is little. Like you height, your heart and your personality!" Jaken and Hikari's mouth dropped open. Their faces both turned red. Suddenly Hikari broke out in a fit of laughter. "HAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAH oh my HAHAHA that was HAHAHAH so HAHA heh eheheheheheh that was sooo funny!" Jaken closed his mouth, shut his eyes, held his breathe and exhaled. "What do you guys want? Stop bothering me with your nonsense." Rin held still for a moment before she spoke to Jaken in the sweetest voice she could make. "Were not bovwering you Jaken-sawmaah. We just wanted to see how you've been today!" Hikari agreed. "Yea." He crossed his arms. "Well I'm fine, but there's nothing to do here and you two and Sesshoumaru-sama are the only ones who call me by my name." Rin just looked at Jaken for a moment, before she said, "Hey Jaken-sama. Do you remember that day when I showed you and Sesshoumaru-sama snow angels?" Jaken had to think for a moment. "Yeah I think so." Rin giggled. " Yeah well, I had wanted to show it to you because Kagome-chan told me about it."

Flashback:

Rin noticed that it started snowing." It's snowing again!" Sesshoumaru was sitting under a tree as he always did. Ah-un was laying down about seven feet from Sesshoumaru and Rin was admiring the snow. ''Say Sesshoumaru sama?" Sesshoumaru looks at the eight year old Rin. "Yes Rin?" Rin giggled, "Rin was wondering if Sesshoumaru-sama knows what a snow angel is." Sesshoumaru didn't show any emotion as he spoke monotone. "This Sesshoumaru does not." Rin smiled. "Well then, Rin will explain! First you lay on the ground." Rin does so. "Then you move your arms like this." Rin moved her arms in a waving motion. Suddenly Jaken interrupts. "Why are you bothering Sesshoumaru sama with such useless human hobbies." Rin detested. "'I'm not bothering him! Or Sesshoumaru-sama would say so." Jaken rolled his eyes at Rin, as she continued in explaining Snow angels to Sesshoumaru. "Well anyway. You move your legs in that fashion too!" Rin giggled. "Then you get up and you have a snow angel." Sesshy looked at the unusual body print in the snow. "Very nice Rin." **( Sesshoumaru: Hey if you're going to tell the damn story, don't call me sesshy!** **Narrator: Sorry i wont ill just use fluffy then! ****Sesshoumaru: You call me fluffy i will kill you! ****Narrator: ah! Fine! ****Sesshoumaru: If anyone calls me fluffy i will kill them! ****Narrator: ok ok back to the story.)**Rin then beams **Sesshooooumaruuu! **A sweet, and happy smile. Jaken crossed his arms and started thinking you himself out loud. "You're such a dumb baka child asking stupid questions For Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken turns around and starts to walk off. Sesshoumaru smelled the scent of tears and was about to go kick Jaken for being so rude. Just as he approaches Jaken a snowball whams him in the back of the head and knocks him to the ground. Sesshoumaru looks behind him and sees Rin making another ball of snow. "That is a snow ball! I learned the angel and this from Kagome -Chan!" Sesshoumaru was looking at Rin and could tell she was pissed off. When Jaken was off the ground and standing he turns around and is hit in the face by Rin's next snow ball. Sesshoumaru smirked for a moment. "Ok, that's enough Rin." Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru then turned to Jaken. "You know you deserved that right?" Jaken knew that he'd better agree with Sesshoumaru. "Yahh, your right." As Jaken turned around he was hit by another snowball. Rin and Sesshoumaru were both looking the other way. Jaken started to whine. "Hey, who did that? RIN?" Sesshoumaru was the first to answer and he actually had a devious tone to his voice. "What are you talking about Jaken?" Rin smirked. "No one hit you with another snowball." Jaken decided that he wasn't going to fall for it. He started to whine again. "Uh huh! Someone did!" Rin and Sesshoumaru both speak in unison. "NOPE" Sesshoumaru and Rin walk off and Jaken stood there confused. He started to think to himself. _"Who hit me with that snowball!" _Then out of nowhere he is hit by another snowball when he was facing Sesshoumaru and Rin's Direction. This time it was ah-un! He had done it with more of a heap of snow, with his tail. Jaken then realizes that Sesshoumaru hit him with the snow ball to get his attention away from ah-un so he could get hit with Ah-uns heap of snow. Rin cracked up laughing and started to tease Jaken about it a lot. Sesshoumaru slightly included, slightly smiling.

FIN

By the end of the flashback Hikari was laughing really hard. "HAHA Ah-un hit you with snow! That's hilarious!" Jaken frowned at her teasing. "Shut up!" Rin started to crack up laughing as well. "Ha-ha Jaken." Jaken sent a glare Rin's way. Rin flinched. "Um.." Jaken blew steam out his ears. "You shouldn't be laughing Rin!" Rin wasn't going to let Jaken get a way with glaring at her. "What's that supposed to mean shorty?" Hikari started to laugh, she just found Rin and Jaken glaring into each others eyes immensely funny. "I am so going to nail you two with a snowball next time it's snowing!" Rin and Jaken spoke in unison. "NOT IF WE GET YOU FIRST!"

Hikari and Rin were both bathing in the female's hot spring, when Rin splashed her. Hikari laughed and splashed back. "Hey! Stop plashing ha-ha!" After splashing eahcother for a few minutes Rin stopped and covered her face. "Okay okay you win! Ha-ha" Hikari stood up in victory. "HAHA I so won!" Rin giggled. "Ok. Since you won I'll give you another hint!" Hikari's face gleamed ever more with victory. "Ok what is it?" Rin closed her eyes and pointed at Hikari. "Ed" Hikari stopped for a moment and put the words together. _"Sesshoumaru-sama kayai esses eedee….." _"I still don't get it.." Rin smiled. "You'll understand with tomorrow's hint. It will be the last one." Rin sighed. "I think I'm done. Im going to go get dressed. Rin left the hot springs room and went and put on her kimono. As she left she was spotted by Sesshoumaru. "Rin." Rin turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "Yea?" "You need to go to sleep, since you have not had sleep in two days." Rin nodded. "Yeah I know. I'm really tired now. Ha-ha, but before I go to bed….Can I pweeaze tell Hikari-chan about being a Kage Inuyoukai?" Sesshoumaru spoke quick and firmly. "Not right now. You need some rest, go to sleep." With that said Sesshoumaru walked with Rin to her room. Rin looked around and smiled. She gave Sesshoumaru a hug. He took a step back, not expecting Rin's sign of affection. His face was a little startled. No one was around, so he put his arms around her. Rin giggled and pulled away. "Good night Sesshoumaru-sama!" With that Rin disappeared into her room, and Sesshoumaru left her, so she could go to sleep.


	5. Sphere of Darkness: Secrets revealed

The next day, Rin goes looking for Hikari. She ran into Sesshoumaru in the hall. "Sesshoumaru-sama have you seen Hikari-chan?" Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned his head to look at her. "Hikari? She is in the kitchen." Rin smiled. "Thanks Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin turned around and headed for the kitchen. When Rin got to the kitchen, she didn't see Hikari. She walked up to one of the chef's. "Have you seen Hikari-chan?" The chef's name was Kael. He was a tall and thin with black hair. He turned to look at Rin smiling. "OH. Hikari-chan just went to the dining room a moment ago. You just missed her." Rin thanked him for his help and went to the dining room. Hikari was sitting down eating something, there wasn't anyone else in the dining room but the maids. "Hikari-chan!" Hikari put her chopsticks down and turned her head to face Rin, smiling. "Oh Rin-chan! How are you today?" Rin walked up next to Hikari. "M E." "Emme?" Rin laughed, "It's another hint." Hikari put the hints together in her head. "Sesshoumaru-sama Kayai eses eedee emme? Kayai….. Hmm sounds like k-I….." Hikari stopped for a moment realizing that Rin wasn't saying anything but spelling it. "Sesshoumaru-sama K-I-s-s-" Hikari gasped. "WHAT? What else did you guys do!" Rin gasped. "Ah no! He isn't going to lose that much of his pride for ANYONE, And that would be scary! More scary than seeing him without his shirt on." Hikari gasped again. "You seen him with his shirt off? Damn, your lucky around him aren't you! What next, you're an Inuyoukai!" Rin cringed. She didn't expect for Hikari to hit the nail on the head. Hikari twitched. "You cringed…" Rin didn't even give Hikari a chance to speak again. "That is almost like another secret that I have no idea when you will know, hear or be told about." Rin turned around and started heading out the door. Hikari stood scooted the chair back and stood up following Rin. "What secret?" Rin ignored her and kept walking. Hikari jumped over Rin and landed in front of her. "What?" Rin laughed nervously. "Ive already said to much." "Well then, if you've already said to much, why not just spill it? I won't tell a soul I promise! It'll be a secret between us!" Rin stopped and turned to Hikari. "I've been told directly not to tell any of the secrets and im already to far on the rope." Hikari decided that it was best to give up. "All right. I understand. I shouldn't of asked. I won't tell anyone. It'll really be out little secret."

A human man, with long black hair about Rins length, in a ponytail. He is tall and dark but always smiling, approaches the entering gates to the shrine. "May I speak to Sesshoumaru-sama?" Moments later Sesshoumaru appears in front of the man. "Why doe's a human seek me?" The Man bowed. "I am Yukine. I hear that Rin-sama resides here?" Sesshoumaru stared at the man and blantenly asks. "How do you know of Rin?" Yukine laughed. " I am her mothers personal messenger." Sesshoumaru didn't say anything for a moment, but then he slightly cocked his head. "Rin has no family that I know of alive." Yukine smirked. "The people she grew up with were not her real parents. They were friends of the family who took care of her. Now since her seal has been lifted, her mother wants to see her grown up. Unfortunately her father just recently passed. Her mother sent me to get Rin so she could meet her demon family. If you'd allow it." Sesshoumaru turned around and headed back into the shrine. "Very well. Wait there. I will go retreive Rin." Yukine bowed.

Sesshoumaru found rin in her room. "Rin. Come with me. We are going to meet some people." Rin got up and followed Sesshoumaru out to the gates of the shrine. Yukine was standing there patiently waiting. He looked up to see Rin and Sesshoumaru. "Ah. This must be Rin-sama! She resembles her mother a lot." Rin's eyes widened. "My mother?" Yukine smiled. "Ah yes. Your real mother I mean. The parents you grew up with were obviously not your real parents. You real parents were the rulers of the eastern lands." Sesshoumaru noticed Yukine's smile to be an evil sort of smile. He held his guard up. Sesshoumaru and Rin followed Yukine to the top of the hill when Sesshoumaru was hit by an unusual aura. He took a step closer to Rin, expecting something unpleasant. The scent in the air was a musty evil pleasure. Seconds later they are enveloped in a dark sphere. "Hello there! You must be my sister Rin. How do you like my power?"


	6. Sphere of darkness: Family

The dark sphere was pitch black, suddenly a white light forms and warped into a silhouette. A voice rang out from the silhouette. "Hello my sister." The silhouetted figure fades away and a girl with dark brown hair appears in a pink kimono. She twirled, giggled and ended with curtsy. "How do you like my kimono sis? I made it with my powers; I can obtain things from the future or the past. I wonder if you are as strong as I am. What powers may you have?" She disappeared and reappeared beside Sesshoumaru and his fluff. "OMG IT'S a FLUFFY! Rin you got a fluffy PUPPY!" That irked Sesshoumaru, so he glared at her. She recoiled and took a step back in shock. "Aww, it's not a tamed fluffy puppy. She paused for a moment, glared back and the tone of her voice completely changed, from a sweet and hyperactive innocence to a low growl. "It's a rabid mutt!" That irked Sesshoumaru even more, but he decided to keep his cool. Rin stepped towards her sister. "Please do not irritate Sesshoumaru-sama, sister." The girl looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry sis. I have not introduced myself. I am Marana. I should tell you about how you can obtain your po-AW was here already. I guess I'll have to let mother do it." The dark sphere started to dissipate. They were in front of the eastern shrine. Marana signals for them to follow her. She leads them to a big room. "I'm Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama but you must stay out here for a few minutes." Marana and Rin proceeded into another room and greeted by Ino.

As Rin left into the other room, the door shut. Now the room had started to warp around Sesshoumaru. He finds himself in his secret meadow. He looked up and saw the ceiling of the room so he knew it was an illusion right away. A soft breeze brushes past him, as if he was there. The place smelled the same as well. He walked up to the Lake and found servants talking. One of the servants greets Sesshoumaru. "Ah guest! How do you like Tsuruya-sama's illusion? She is in a good mood today, thank god. Tsuruya-sama likes to create individual illusions for the guests, of a place that gives a sense of happiness. What you see is different from what I see. My place of happiness is different from yours."

Ino was Rin's mother. She had bright green eyes. She was wearing a blue kimono with green ovals and flowers. Her hair is dark green with a little ponytail the way Rin does hers. She was grinning from ear to ear. "My daughter i'm so glad to see you've grown up well!" She started to giggle and tease her. "And oh my, that Sesshoumaru is quite handsome, but your way to good for him." Rin started to blush. "Ah Sesshoumaru-sama has been taking care of me for ten years." Ino stopped giggling. "Ten years? What happened to the family I left you with?" Rin looked to the ground in despair. "They were murdered by bandits." Ino placed her hand on Rin's head. "I'm very sad they died…They were such wonderful people!" Rin agreed. "Yeah, but I can't believe that they weren't my real family. I loved them as if they were." Ino nodded. "That's to be expected. Let's change to a less depressing subject." She paused for a moment. "Your sister Tsuruya is really shy. She is entertaining Sesshoumaru with an illusion of some place that gives him happiness. Unless she's mad, but I don't believe she is." Ino continued by telling Rin how her sister's powers worked. Rin was amazed at what they could do, including her brother.

"Tsuruya, I would appreciate it if you stop this senseless illusion." Moments after Sesshoumaru spoke, the room warped back to its original form. A voice shoots out from the air. "Why did you ask for me to do that for? I'm curious, was my powers wrong about your place of happiness?" Sesshoumaru ignored her question. "Show yourself Tsuruya." A girl with black hair that has tips of red at the end with a pure black kimono appears five feet away. She is also wearing a black choker with a skull medallion. Pink eye shadow lined with black and lipstick. Tsuruya is smiling a lot as Rin does. Tsuruya puts her bangs that are to her cheeks over one eye. Then her expression changes and is **emo**tionless. "My sister is quite lucky," She paused. "As girls in the supposive future say 'your cute' anyways! Rin is meeting our mother right now.

"I should soon begin teaching you about how to unlock your powers. It would be of great you should have some damn strong powers. Stronger than mine I would have to say. In addition, i am actually jealous of my offspring. I wish you could have met your father. But it's his fault for getting into a fight with Karone." "Who is Karone?" "Karone is your uncle. Although his death was an accident, I probably could have prevented it. It's actually my fault; I should have stopped them from fighting." Rin shook her head. "No, it's not your fault. You didn't know that it was going to get serious." "I suppose you're correct, but I still could have stopped it."


	7. Oh Brother

Ino smiles at Rin. "Rin you can go ahead and let Sesshoumaru in here now he's most likely met Tsuruya." Ino paused for a second then continued, "Kaijo should be here soon. Id like to warn that your brother is obnoxious but serious." Rin smiles and skips through the door. She see's Sesshoumaru and her sister. '' Lord Sesshoumaru! My mother says you can enter now!" Rin twirls and turns back into the room. Sesshoumaru and Tsuruya follow. Suddenly a boy with short orange hair highlighted with streaks of Red walks into the room. He looks and laughs at Rin ''So your my sis Rin? Feh! Weak just like the others.'' Ino growls and walks up to the boy. "Kaijo, you should not be rude in the presence of the Lord of another castle, or your own sister." Kaijo growls back, " It's not like she's been around and she's a female who has no idea how to run a-" Ino interrupts Kaijo, "Rin is the oldest so she gets the castle." Rin looks up at her mother with a look that was obviously wondering something. Ino notices and looks towards Rin. " Yes Rin dear, do you have a question?" Rin nods and starts to speak. ''Mother if i didn't want the castle who would get it?'' Ino sighs, "That would be your brother because he's the next oldest. But I don't believe Kaijo is mature enough to handle such responsibility." Rin tilts her head, "Well what would happen if I took the castle then wanted to give it up to someone else?" Ino smiles "It would be your choice of who gets the castle if your just giving it up.'' Rin tilts her head again, "Mother? Why aren't ruling the castle?" Ino smiles, "I do not want to rule any longer in my old age. And I want to give it to the oldest of my children. But anyway Rin, would you except to rule the castle." Rin giggles, ''Of course I except this opportunity.'' Ino laughs and then tells Rin that she will get the castle In two days. But she must first know more of her powers.

Ino begins Rin's training by telling her, ''Rin you must sit and Meditate before you can go try to find your powers. First you need to think of something that gives you happiness like flowers or water.'' Rin starts to think," Something that gives Rin happiness? Hmm." Rin pauses. ''Sesshoumaru-sama gives rin happiness!" Ino laughs, "Try something a little smaller." Rin looks up thinking for a moment, ''Cherry blossoms!" Ino smiles, "Next you need to close your eyes and imagine cherry blossoms." Rin starts to think of fields of cherry blossoms. Next Rin starts to see a sea of fallen cherry blossoms. Red one's, Pink one's, blue, Green, Yellow , purple,and orange She starts to wander around in the endless sea of cherry blossoms. Soon after walking around in the unusual green Cherry blossoms, she finds two paths, one on the right and the left. Rin chooses to go into the right path. After what seemed to be several minutes she finds a box of Ramen from the future. She opens it and inside is a green diamond. Then rin starts to walk back and finds herself lost. After wandering for what seemed hours Rin comes upon chopsticks and pocky. As soon as she picks up the chopsticks and pocky she finds herself back with Sesshoumaru and her mother. "What did you find?" asks Ino. Rin says"Rin found chopsticks and somethings that say Ramen and Pocky. Do you know what they are?'' Ino says that she doe's not. Rin notices that she feels awkward then collapses.

Rin awakes in an orange room with red curtains. Even though she still feels weird she stands up wobbly towards the door. As she reaches for the handle she steps back and the door fly's open. Rin jumps. " WHOA..." Staring at the door Rin moves her hand towards the door and then away. It moves with her Amused Rin tried to move something bigger. She turns to look at the bed. She puts her hand out then raises it. She's amazed when the bed lifts off the floor. "I can't believe I can do that! How peculiar." Rin paused in thought for a moment about how Sesshoumaru didn't have any powers like this, that she knew of. This encouraged her.

Sesshoumaru had been briefed on Rin. Ino explained, " Since Rin just recently got her powers gaining the new ones was too much for her. Her body couldn't take that much at once, so she fainted. She would be better in a day or two." Sesshoumaru walks to the quarters that Rin is staying in and sees the door opening and closing. He walks into the room and Rin starts to smile at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Did you see what i did? Watch!" Rin turns to the bed puts her hand out and raises it. The bed raises on command. Sesshoumaru decides to show that he's happy for her and interested in her powers. He smiles.

Later Sesshoumaru and Rin are on their way back to his castle. Rin is having fun moving things with her new power. She decides to be sneaky and raises some of Sesshoumaru's long silver hair off his back. He pretends not to notice. As it starts to get dark Rin decides that she wants to stop for a while. Sesshoumaru goes and sits in front of a tree like he always did. Rin looks up as Sesshoumaru. "Can I sleep next to you Sesshoumaru-sama? Sesshoumaru then answers, "Yes, of course." Rin smiles and sits next to him. She leans on his fluffy tail and pretends to fall asleep. Rin appears in her field of cherry blossoms. She walks into the pink field of flowers. As she walks she notices a small hut a ways in front of her. As she approaches she notices that the door says ''time.'' She opens the door and sees a small rectangular box with numbers in it a few of the lights on it are flashing. As she touches the rectangular box with numbers in it up it turns into a pink diamond. Rin opens her eyes to find herself still leaning on Sesshoumaru. She smiles, Sesshoumaru is staring at the stars. Rin closes her eyes and drifts to sleep.

In the morning Rin wakes up and decides to figure out her new power before she tells Sesshoumaru. Rin drifts into thought. She starts to think about how Lady Kagome's time was. Then thinks about how it would be ten years after her time. She then opens her eyes and is astounded to find herself in...


	8. Power of the future

Rin finds herself between two grayish walls that are specky. There are some weird rectangular, curvy, things with stuff in it and knocked over. With some red and blue markings on the greyish specky walls. She walks out and see's a box with wheels making a big sound and there are tons of them. With people in them. ( finds herself in an alley way then walks out to see a car pass her by.) Rin is confused. She walks around then hears weird music. She finds a place where people are singing and dancing around. She walks into the party not knowing what was going on. Rin walks up to a girl with blue jeans and a tank top on.''Excuse me?'' The girl turns to her barley hearing her. "What?" Rin asks her, '' Whats going on here?'' The girl looks at Rin like she's stupid. " It's a party." Rin then asks her "What making the music?" The girl tells her "The stareo. duh!'' Rin then gets an idea knowing that she was too weird so she decide to try to see if one of her possible powers was getting to know what she wants. Rin takes the girls hand. Then a surge of information was copied to Rin. The girl pulls away and yells "What the hell are you doin?" The girl walks off. "Freak!" She doesn't understand what she did but she then knew what a stareo was and what a car and alley way was. She knew who was singing. She knew history math, everything important that the girl knew. Rin decided to go around touching peoples head to see if the information was valid. Rin walks up to an old man and brushes his hand Then after the information she got from him she realized that he was someone that knows how the world worked. How the government worked. The old man knew how to hack into computers.

Later Rin goes to enroll into Haruna Academy because of the info she gained from the old man. to the world it's like she was born here. Its like she's not from the past. She can do everything that regular people can do in the future.

Rin starts school. She gets a room in the dorms that are available. The school allows roommates to be of opposite gender. In Rin's first class She see's the girl that she seen at the open party. The girl starts to be mean to Rin. Rin finds out that her name is Mona. Then Mona yells at her telling her that Mona is only her nick name, and that her real name is Monari. Rin Tells her "Chill out. The thing at the open party was just a joke." Monari gives Rin a dirty look and says to rin, " Your a fucking lose-" suddenly a girl with red hair interrupts, "Monari! Your a fuckin Jerk." The teacher then walks in the room, "Is there a problem ladies?" Monari just sits down and says "No." The girls name was Harune and she says, "I was only helping out Rin because Monari was being a jerk. You could give me a detention but I was only doing the right thing." The teacher goes to his desk and writes a detention. Monari Smirks, " You shouldnt be a smartass with the teaher." The teacher walks up to Monari and hands her the detention. "If your gonna bully the new student, then you come come to my room after school for a detention." Monari crosses her arms and screams. The teacher then asks, " Would you like to go to the office too?" Monari frowns and says, "No Sir.

Later After school Harune finds Rin. "Hey Rin! Im sorry about Monari. Rin replys to her, ''Its okay.'' Harune tells Rin," Monari is so popular she thinks that she is perfect and Since her father is the owner of the biggest karaoke club in Tokyo she thinks she's a princess of Tokyo or something." Rin invites Harune to hang out in her room. When Harune see's Rin's Room she says" You are so lucky you don't have a roommate! You get this room all to yourself! I have to share my Room with one of Monari's clones'' Rin laughs,'' Clones?'' Harune reply's ''Yeah, I know. It's scary.'' Harune starts to tell Rin about the people she doesn't think are good people. Who she thinks is a dork. Who's dumb, Who's to nice, too mean, combinations and Just Nice people. She tells Rin who seems to have the better grades and the worse ones. She says" I don't know if any of this is right its just how they seem to me and other people.'' Rin reply's, "I understand what you mean. Appearances aren't everything, not most people are how they seem, some are, but few.''

''Hey Rin, Who do you think is cute? Who would you ask out? like anyone on your first day?" Asks Harune. Rin reply's " No but i do like someone, You don't know him though. No one does right now.'' Then excitedly Harune asks" What does he look like?'' Rin then explains Sesshoumaru to Harune." "Well, He's tall. If you look at him you'd think that he has no emotions. He is used to being treated like a prince because he actually is one. He has markings on his face. He's not emo or anything though.'' Harune then asks," He's a prince with marking on his face? Whats his hair color?'' Rin says'' Well he has whitish blue silver colored hair.'' Harune reply's confused," Whitish blue silver? That's not a hair color." Rin then thinks up quickly," Well his original hair color is black. He dyed it that whitish blue silvery color." "Never seen anyone like that." Says Harune.

"Hey Rin mayby i could come live with you here since you have no roommate!" says Harune. Rin then says, Im actually suppose to have a roommate soon but your welcome to spend the night." Harune then says, It's better than sleeping in the same room with the clone." Rin agrees, " Yea" Rin tells Harune "You should go get your clothes and homework so you can go ahead and sleep over." Harune gets exited to hear Rin Say that to her. After Harune left Rin was exited because she was going to show Sesshoumaru the future and have him go to school with her. She couldn't wait.

The next day after school Rin told Harune that she had to do some important business and that she could stay in her Room or whatever if she wanted and gave her a spare. She leaves the school and Comes to the alley where her power dropped her. Rin then goes back to the past.'' Excuse me, Lord Sesshoumaru?" asks Rin. Sesshoumaru just looks at Rin with his what eyes. '' Well Rin found a new power!" Sesshoumaru asks, "What is it?" Rin tells him," Well there's two. One I can copy information from someone by touching their hand. Two is why i know number one. I can go to the future." Sesshoumaru looks at Rin," Future?" Rin then explains that she went to the future by accident then found a party. Which helped her figure out her one power. Rin even tells about school and explains the Monari and Harune incident. Then she asks him if he would like to go to the future to see it. ''And you wouldn't be able to carry your swords with you in public. And Lord Sesshoumaru, going to the future could be yours and my own little hide away where we can stay without doing anything really. And we wont have to leave at a certain time!" Sesshoumaru continues walking thinking about it. ''alright, lets go." Rin grabs Sesshoumaru's hand then closes her eyes and appears in the alley way. Sesshoumaru starts to look evilly at the passing cars. Then Rin Remembers that he needs to know all of that information. So she quickly puts her fingers on his forehead then gives him the information that he should know. After Sesshoumaru and Rin just wander for a while Rin asks if he'd like to go to school with her and that he should know everything very easily but he'd have to do what he was told but at least he would get a break from ruling. And That a lot of girls would like him so some would still call him Lord Or at least Prince Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru doesn't like the sound of it but he agrees anyway.


	9. Sesshoumaru in the future? Oh no?

Sesshoumaru is starting his first day of school. Rin had gotten him into every class that she's in. Sesshoumaru is wearing a boys uniform with his tail as well. Monari see's Sesshoumaru and whispers to her friend," This is scary Jina but if that girl was a boy she'd be totally hot. And what the hell does she have on her shoulder and then there's that makeup and hair. " Jina says,'' Whoa. your right. She puts her makeup on weird. Also she's wearing a boys uniform." Sesshoumaru hears them and starts to stare evilly. The teacher explains that Sesshoumaru is the new student and **he** just transferred here from another city. Monari an Jina stare at each other. In unicen,"_**He?**_" They're both surprised along with everyone except Rin. All the girls start to think," _Oh my god. no wonder I'm attracted to him." _

After the first class Mona and Jina are making they're own small little fan club for Sesshoumaru. " Okay Jina, Marena. We are the Prince Sesshoumaru fan club. Got it?" Jina and Marena salute to Monari and shout at the same time, " Hai!" The Prince Sesshoumaru fan club decided to follow Sesshoumaru to his dorm room so they know where he roomed. Sesshoumaru hears there plot and walks around a corner then faces it. The Girls then come up and he's waiting for them. "Impudent wenches. What the hells the big idea following me?" They all scream in suprize and run away. Sesshoumaru walks to Rin's Room and goes in. " Lord Sesshoumaru!" Chirps Rin. She then notices that he's ticked off. " Rin may I kill the ones who are called Mona, Jina and Merena?" asks Sesshoumaru. Rin is suprized that he had just asked permission. **PERMISSION! From her,to kill someone.** " No Lord Sesshoumaru you can't! We'd be in deep shit if you killed ANYONE." Sesshoumaru frowned. "Fiiine!" Says Sesshoumaru. Rin then asks if Sesshoumaru is sick or something. He says," No. It's just that your more human than I'll ever be and you were in this Time First." Rin reply's "oh"

The next day Monari confronts Sesshoumaru along with Jina and Merena. "Sesshoumaru, You are now Prince Sesshoumaru to us." Sesshoumaru looks at them and reply's," If you wish to called me anything but Sesshoumaru it would not be Prince. I'm more of a Lord Sesshoumaru anyway. Still you call me Prince Sesshoumaru i will not tolerate it. You'll go missing the next day found in a ditch ripped to shreds." The girls stare at Sesshoumaru like he's crazy. The fan club turns around and walks off. " Oh my god he's so EMO! Hoooootottt!" Sesshoumaru cracks his knuckles," There dead!" Rin grabs Sesshoumaru's Shoulder," No you can't kill anyone Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru silently turns around and walks off to their room.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin wants to bring you to a party! May I?" Sesshoumaru Reply's No because he's to tired to do anything. " I like this time so far. Except for school, Homework and My fan club." Rin says that she knows.


	10. day before Valentines day

Rin is out buying candy for Valentines day a day before.

As Rin comes upon a big deal for candy hearts she exclaims " Lets get some of the candy hearts!" Harune Likes the idea and excitedly says, " Okay! And we should get some of these gummy bears! ooooh! and these candy heart suckers! And huge chocolate hearts for the ones we reeealy like!"Rin then reply's, "Ah! You have to pay half though Harune!"

With Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru starts to move around the room then he hears voices outside. The fan girl club is getting ready to break in and mess up Rin's room and homework. He walks up to the door and waits to the side of it. The girls come in. Monari says," okay lets do this." As they shut the door they don't notice Sesshoumaru standing there And he says,"What the hell you think your doing?" They jump. Jina says "We were bringing her, her homework that she left in class!" Sesshoumaru looks at them with no emotion. Merena says," Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru reply's," I'm suppose to be helping her with her homework..." the girls take a step back "Ah. we see, um bye!" The girls rush out of the room. Sesshoumaru waits till there at the end of the hall then says, "Oh what about her homework you all found?" The girls pretend not to hear him and walk around the corner.

Rin walks into the room and tells Harune, "I'm going to take a shower and you should go to your room with the candy." Harune nods and takes the candy. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" exclaims Rin as she walks into the room." I'm going to take a shower kay Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin walks into the bathroom. Later Rin tells Sesshoumaru," I'm going to Harune's to sort candy okay?" Sesshoumaru just nods.

"Harune!" says Rin as she knocks on the door. Harune opens the door then says,"Rin! I'm about done sorting the candy help me finish. Then we'll do yours." "Kay. Says Rin as she picks up candy to put in bags.

Later Rin brings home her candy and Starts to get ready to make Sesshoumaru go to an open party with her. Where she's going to meet Harune at. "Lord Sesshoumaru were about to leave really soon!." Sesshoumaru hears footsteps coming towards Rin's door. He smells the person as they are in front of the door. He gets behind it. Harune comes in saying "RIIIN!" Harune hears the door thud and an "ahk irrrk" Harune realizes that there's something behind the door. Then Sesshoumaru says," Damn. You opened the door wide enough didn't you?" Harune starts to apologies, "I'm Sorry Sesshoumaru! I didn't know you were behind the door. What are you doing here anyway?" "And Rin you remember that were going to a party right?" Rin reply's, "Yeah I know. Sesshoumaru's coming too. He's my roommate anyway." Harune looks at Rin," Sesshoumaru's your roommate?" Rin beams a big smile. "Yep! now lets go to the party." Harune says, "Um i was going to ask you if you'd like a ride because i just remembered you had no transportation unless you used the bus which actually is off today, but. But i only have two seats in my truck." Rin then says," Um well i have transportation." Harune looks at Rin," From what? Who?" Rin says,"Sesshoumaru." Harune tilts her head, "But Rin, Sesshoumaru doesn't own a car does he?" asks Harune. Rin then decides that she's a really good friend so she should be able to keep a secret. "Well no he doesn't." Harune then asks "Your walking? ten miles in ten minutes?" Rin then says," No were jumping there in five to ten minutes." Harune looks at Rin,"jump?" Rin then starts to explain Sesshoumaru to Harune," Well Sesshoumaru is actually Lord Sesshoumaru,Lord of the western lands. He's from the past as well as me as well. Lord Sesshoumaru isn't really human or anything. He has no tattoo's, He didn't get his ears redone, nor his teeth or claws. And this fluffy thing is actually... A tail. Lord Sesshoumaru's A demon. Dog demon." Harune is staring at Rin like she is crazy." Not human? are you?" Rin then reply's,"no. I thought i was at first but I'm actually a dog demon as well but a different kind I'm a shadow dog demon instead. Their different." Harune Stares at Rin." How do you look human?" Rin then explains her known powers to Harune. Harune starts to jump around exited."Your real demons! Real time travelers! That is so cooooool!" Rin then tells Harune" If you don't start driving to the party you'll be late." Harune giggles" okay! I'll see you there!" Harune runs out of the room. Sesshoumaru looks at Rin wondering why she just told their secret. Rin explains that she can tell that Harune has a really good heart and should be able to keep secrets extremely easily."Fine lets go to this place now." Rin grabs Sesshoumaru's hand and runs down the hall.

u"Okay Lord Sesshoumaru lets go!" Rin then changes into her human like appearance. They both start jumping and running to the party. Five Minutes later they arrive and being that the party was a costume party they could look the way they were anyway. Sesshoumaru hears the loud music. They walk in and only about 100 people are there."Oh, no wonder why no one knew of this at school they must not of posted it around till today. People will figure it out soon." Says Rin as she hears a car pull up behind them."Rin! you were here before me! Wow you two are fast. I was looking for you in the sky. I seen somethings jump around but it looked like my eyes were only playing tricks on me but i thought it was you." A girl walks up to Sesshoumaru " Ah! Sesshoumaru! I didn't know you were coming here." She pauses for a moment when she see's Rin. "Oh hi. Did you know... My father owns this club too."


	11. Party time

"Monari" Harune is looking at Monari,"_What? Her father owns all clubs or something,damn it."_ Rin looks at Monari,"You do? that's so cool! Your so lucky." Rin pauses. Harune is staring at Rin in disbelief then Rin continues, "Although I'm cooler! I'm here with Sesshoumaru!" Monari looks at Rin and whispers "Yeah right." Sesshoumaru steps in, "Actually she did bring me. Plus she's my Roommate _friend_." In a sorry voice Monari says, "Your roommates with Rin? she's a total looser! I feel sorry for you." Sesshoumaru evilly stares at Monari, "Oh really? You hate my..." Sesshoumaru puts his arm around Rin and ...smiles "Girlfriend?" Monari looks at Sesshoumaru,"girl...Girlfriend?" Sesshoumaru nods and Monari says,"No, no, no I don't. I'm only messing around with her and Harune! Were all like best friends! ha ha aha ha ha" Monari walks away and says, " they're just mad at me at the moment!" Harune is looking at Sesshoumaru, "Watch her actually be nice to us in front of you tomorrow then hear her start being a total asshole to us when your out of sight and suposively Out of hearing range!" Sesshoumaru nods.

Sesshoumaru is sitting around how he usually does. Rin keeps on asking Sesshoumaru to dance with her."No. This Sesshoumaru does not dance. Especially like that. Bobbing your heads up and down, up and down continuously." Rin looks at Sesshoumaru,"Lord Sesshoumaru you have no reputation at the moment and people love bobbing their heads up and down continuously. Now a days, people listen and look up to someone because of the way they act and how they dance. Plllllleeeeeeeaaaase!" Sesshoumaru shakes his head."No" Then Rin says," Do what you just did but up and down and do it several times." Sesshoumaru looks at Rin," Do you want to be punished for thinking that i'd be a total idiot and do what your trying to get me to do?" Rin looks at Sesshoumaru,"No" A few minutes later some boys come up to Rin and Harune."Hey sexy lady's. How bout you leave your girl friend there and hang with us- i mean guy." Sesshoumaru perks up then evilly turns his head staring at the boys."What did you just say?" Sesshoumaru walks up to one of the boys and grabs them by the collar of their shirt and says," You did not just call me a girl!" The guy looks at Sesshoumaru "Hands off the shirt you'll get it all germy! And if you don't get your hands off i shoot you." The guy pulls out a gun and points it at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looks at the gun then lets go of the guy. Then the guy says, "Yeah you better go fuck off!" Sesshoumaru then grabs his gun and snaps it in half. of course there were no bullets. Sesshoumaru lets his eyes go red in front of the guy right in his face. "Instead of breaking your gun I'll also break you! If you don't go Fuck yourself!" The guy runs away in fear dropping the rest of his gun. Sesshoumaru smiles."Damn humans." The other guys are paralyzed in fear after seeing Sesshoumaru break the gun then see his eyes go red. He then says,"boo." Then they run away.

Later Rin finally gets Sesshoumaru to get up and move around a little. Sorta but not really dancing. Then a few guys come up to Seshsoumaru. "dude! Your hair is long! That's awesome! Some guys came up to us saying that your not human. There crazy. All though if you really weren't human you'd be even cooler! I'm totally gonna grow my hair out like yours that's awesome!" Another one of the guys then says, "Mike! Why don't you have your father give you some money and you could get hair extensions!" Mike then turns around and looks at his friend," genius!" They then walk away. Sesshoumaru is thinking,"_What just happened. They come up here talking about my hair and then about those idiots then hair extensions. why?"_ Rin is looking at Sesshoumaru," Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm going to see if me and Harune could Karaoke!Kay?" Sesshoumaru nods and follows Rin and Harune as they run off. Rin decides that it would be cooler to play a song and sing it."Hey Harune. We should play a song ourselves. I have a song that i made! And i know how to play guitar and drums. I could give you thins information then we can play!" Harune looks at Rin"You could do that? Awesome we should!"

Later Rin and Harune sign up to play on stage. It's their turn. They sing a song Rin made up called _I need you to know _After the performance Monari is wide eyed and everyone is clapping. A little after, they leave for the dorms.


	12. Valentines day

In the morning Sesshoumaru finds himself sourrounded by girls swarming him trying to give him valentine candy. They were also asking if he had candy for any one. He just said "No." and tried to walk off. Then Monari shoves through everyone to give him her valentine. She held the candy out in his direction and says,"This is your valentine so take it!" Sesshoumaru then takes her valentine and she beams a smile of victory then Sesshoumaru irritably says, "I don't want your crappy valentines." Then he throws it behind his back and walks off leaving everyone open mouthed. He sighs as he walks off thinking to himself, "_Hopefully those annoying human girls will stop bothering me now."_

Later Sesshoumaru see's rin giving out her valentines. Monari keeps insisting on making Sesshoumaru take her candy but he continually refuses. Girls watch nervously as Rin walks out to Sesshoumaru with her hands behind her back and asks him, "Sesshoumaru? Would you like a valentines?" Rin is beaming Sesshoumaru her pretty smile. All the girls are expecting him to say no but instead he says," I'd love one but I'll only take it on one condition." Rin looks at Sesshoumaru and asks,"What condition?" Sesshoumaru leans forward and starts to tap his cheek then says,"kiss." Rin looks at him in surprise then the girls in the background do a "GAH!" and fall over thing and then she starts to think," _Lord Sesshoumaru must be sick. He would never want me to kiss him in front of any living thing, yet, because of his pride." R_in is looking at Sesshoumaru with an expressionless face, "Take the candy, or you get no candy." Sesshoumaru has his expressionless face on then says, "Fine." Sesshoumaru then takes all of Rin's valentines away from her, and Starts to walk off. Rin starts yelling at him, "Hey! That's not fair! give me back my candy! Sesshouuumaruuuuuu!" As Rin is behind Sesshoumaru he quickly turns around and hands her her candy. But still having the one meant for him.

Later Rin is bombarded by girls asking her why Sesshoumaru wanted her to kiss him. She tells them,"You know...he was only kidding!" The girls start to yell at Rin saying that she wasn't allowed to do anything for or with him if they didn't get to. Rin starts to feel small although she makes sure she doesn't show it and walks off. Then Sesshoumaru walks up to Rin and girls start to evilly stare at Rin. Rin starts to feel small again. Rin then looks at Sesshoumaru smiles and says,"Lord Sesshoumaru all of the other girls are mad at me. Because I'm always around you. Just in case your wondering why they're evilly staring in my direction...We should actually go do something! Fun. We should let Hikari come here soon,too." Sesshoumaru looks at Rin."...Hikari? With the girls here she'd...probably want to or try to kill them all." Rin looks at Sesshoumaru," Look who's talking, You most likely feel the same for the guys and girls." The girls start to think,"_kill us all? ... ha that's funny she's just trying to make us think he hates all this attention. yeah right."_ Sesshoumaru and Rin walk off together turn around a corner and disappear. several girls go to follow them but see them nowhere to be found.


	13. Hikari's Realization

Back in the past

Rin and Sesshoumaru arrive in the past. Rin turns to Sesshoumaru, " Can we show Hikari the future and no one else. Sesshoumaru says, "No way." Rin looks at Sesshoumaru with puppy dog eyes. Sesshoumaru looks into space to his right and starts to think,_" Why the hell did i have to come up with that damn trick when i was younger? It just works to damn good and fast."_ Sesshoumaru sighs then says,"Fine." Rin smiles and says yay."Hikari! Rin wants to talk to you!" Hikari turns to Rin and she glomps her,"Kyah!" Hikari starts to squeal in surprise as Rin glomp kyah's her. "What Rin?" Sesshoumaru walks up to Hikari then says," We need to talk to you about something." Hikari looks at Rin and Sesshoumaru, being confused and curious,"Okay?" Rin smiles, ''Rin wants to know if you'd like to go somewhere that no one can get to but me and anyone i bring?" Hikari looks at Rin. "Sure. Where?" Rin takes Hikari's hand and her, Hikari, and Sesshoumaru walk to a secluded area. Rin does what she does to get to the future. Hikari squeals in surprised horror." How the Hell did you do that! Where the hell are we! What did you doo!'' Rin covers Hikari's mouth." Your in the future. I want you to enroll in school with me and Lord Sesshoumaru!'' Hikari starts to studder," f-f-fut-future? r- r- really?" Rin looks at Hikari trying not to laugh at her expression."yes. the future. But you can't tell anyone about this."Hikari still wide eyed,"okay i understand!" Rin decides that they should show her Monari so she could tell her not to let her get to her.

Monari is walking around a corner when she see's Sesshoumaru. She runs up to him about to glomp him When Sesshoumaru moves out of the way. Hikari gets pissed off at Monari because of her disrespect to Sesshoumaru."How dare you-" Rin covers Hikari's mouth explaining to her that she had to leave Monari alone no matter how much of a jerk she was. Monari gets offended about what Rin said," Jerk! Your the one who's a fucking weirdo! Your all happy and hyper...it makes me sick." Rin ignores Monari and makes Hikari just walk away from Monari. Pissed off Monari grabs the back Rin's Uniform," Bitch!" As Monari makes Rin turn around she is about to slap her," Don't you fucking Ignore me-" Hikari grabs Monari's arm," Don't you ever raise your hand to my friend Rin ever again or I'll kick your fucking ass! You little Bitch! Wench!" Monari gets pissed off and starts to get smart assy. " Oh you wanna fight asshole! Come here and try it. I'll knock you out before you raise your arm!" Hikari looks at Monari smiling," Oh really... Lets find out."

Monari says,"Fine. Tomorrow after three o'clock I'm gonna kick your ass and put it on that American site YouTube!" Hikari Looks at Rin," What the hell is a you tube? Monari gets mean," What kind of a freak doesn't know what You tube is! It a website you dumb ass whore!" Hikari is still confused still wondering what she was talking about. "Internet! You really are a dumb ass whore." Hikari growls and yells back, "WEEELLLLL Sorry that I don't have this Enter net your talking about." Rin watches as Hikari is getting ready to go demon on her she yells at Monari, "Stop it! Don't even think about doing what you want to do!"

After Monari walks off, Rin Yells at Hikari more, "You can't be goin demon around people in this era. The know nothing about demons, they don't even know we exist." Hikari stares at Rin for a moment actually thinking about what had gone on. "_Wait... We were brought into the future and ," _Hikari glances at Sesshoumaru. "_Lord Sesshoumaru has not the power to do such a thing as bringing us to the future...and neither does Rin...unless..."_ Hikari looks back at Rin with her eyes wide and mouth dropped. "WAIT! How the HELL did we TRAVEL TO THE FUTURE?" Rin snaps at Hikari, " SHHHHH quiet down ill explain." Hikari continues to speak again, "Lord Sesshoumaru has not the power to do this that im aware of and neither do you. Lord Sesshoumaru wouldnt be able to unless he was a Kage inuyoukai. But he isnt... Kage inuyoukai have miraculous abilities far greater, enough to rival Lord Sesshoumaru. The Family that rules the eastern lands is rumored to have another female child that has been hidde-" Hikari pauses. "Shit.. Theres no way..." She turns and looks at Rin. Rin laughs nervously, " Yeah that was the other thing that happened at Sesshoumaru's secret place and why we ventured to the eastern lands." Rin pauses. "I am a kage inuyoukai and the eastern lands heir..."


	14. Monari and Hikari's fight

Chapter fourteen

Later rin, hikari and sessoumaru go to their dorm room. A few girls see Hikari's pink hair and they walk up to hikari and say, "OH my GOD your hair is pink! It's so coooooooooooooooooool! Where did you get your hair dye?" . Hikari easily gets confused. "Hair die?" "Did you bleach it then dye it a red color but it went pink? Or did you find a pink hair dye that worked? Hikari still being confused brushes off their comments. When they get to the dorm room Hikari says" Your gonna have to explain all this enternet and such." rin agree's and goes into the dorm room. she decides to use her power of gaining information and giving it to hikari. "hikari rin is gonna use one of her powers on you now." rin touches hikari's forehead and hikari gains information from rin. Hikari then relises that she knew what everything was, the next day hikari was enrolled.

Rin, hikari and Sesshoumaru walk to class together. Then monari comes up to them and says" hi Sesshoumaru!" looks at rin and hikari " LOSERS! oh i think were supost to have a fight today!" Hikari nods at monari with an evil gleam in her eye. Then rin reminds her " be carefull not to hurt her or anything." and she tells rin "fine! i'll just punch her in the face two or three times very softly!" Monari cops an additude and tells hikari "You can try her hardest."

After school Hikari is waiting for Monari. Two hours go by and Monari doesn't show up. The next day at school Hikari states "I knew that monari would be too chicken to fight me." They then go back to the dorm room which luckily Hikari had gotton the one next to rin and sesshoumaru and was alone in the room. She was happy next day so Hikari starts to tease Monari about missing the fight. " What? Ran away with your tail between your legs after school yesterday?" she then comes up with the excuse, " My father picked me up right after school so I couldn't help it." Hikari tells Monari , " You think im stupid don't you? You're a bad lier." Then Monari says "I can just as easily show you up at school. :P" Monari turns around and starts to talk to her friend.

After school Rin brings Hikari to a party. But doesn't let her know that was what they were doing. Rin put a blindfold and headphones on her. "Make sure not to peak! It's a suprise for you hikari!" Sesshoumaru aware was of her idea even though she didn't realize that he knew. They all started to walk to the Party club Monari's father regrettably owns. Like the last time they went Monari wouldn't let them in and her brother did. She starts to scream at her brother, "I hate you! you've always been daddy's favorite!" He then, of course; aurgues back." Right! IM the favorite! (sarcastically) Your completely oblivious to how much more father likes you more than me!" Rin, Sesshoumaru and hikari decide that it would be best to go on their way to the party.


End file.
